What Kind of Bachelorette Party Is This?
by gjficfan
Summary: Emmett and Bella's bachelor and bachelorette parties don't start off quite like they expect. Companion story to "The Wednesday Dinner Thing". Non-canon pairings. AH, AU, OOC. B/Em, A/Ed, R/C, Es/J. Rated M for language and themes.


**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns **_**Twilight. **_**I'm just playing mix and match with her characters. **

**For the first time, I've split a chapter into two POV. I don't really like to do that, but I didn't see the point of separating the chapters. Hope you don't mind!**

**Many thanks to my beta, ExquisiteEdward. She's an awesome friend in addition to being a pretty damn great beta as well. Thank you thank you - especially now at this crazy time in my life - thank you!**

* * *

**The Wednesday Dinner Thing:**

**What Kind of Bachelor(ette) Party Is This?**

**EmPOV **

_The Ritual Spa Experience_

_Relax Your Body. Heal Your Spirit._

I stepped out of the slick Chrysler 300 limo and read the sign on the window. These guys, my so-called friends and family, must have lost their fucking minds.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked, looking around at the guys. Before anyone could reply, a young busty redhead opened the door of the spa.

"Welcome to _Ritual_, guys! I'm Sam. We're just about ready for you. C'mon in!"

I watched the rest of the guys follow her inside. While they all laughed and talked and sat in seats around the lobby, I stood inside of the door with my arms folded, looking outside. Unfortunately, I watched the taillights of the limo as it turned the corner down the street. No fucking way.

"Come on and quit stalling," Seth said, walking up to me from the lobby. "The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out."

"Come in for what, a fucking mud bath?" I muttered to no one in particular. Bree from our Hike Washington branch went to one of these places last year, and she spent the whole next week going on and on about the mud bath and seaweed treatment. This was a place for women. Period.

And yet, my supposed friends somehow thought this would be the perfect place to bring me for my bachelor party. No. It made no sense at all. They wanted to prank me; this was nothing more than a joke._ Game on, motherfuckers._ I would simply play along. With a smirk on my face, I followed Seth into the lobby.

"You might as well get comfortable," my Dad said, patting the seat beside him. "We'll be here a while."

"Oh, really?" I asked, like I didn't even care.

"The girls want us buffed and polished for the wedding," Edward said. "We didn't really have a choice."

"Of course not," I replied with a big grin on my face.

"He's tellin' the truth," Jasper said very seriously. "We'll be here for hours. We don't wanna be here no more than you do."

"Because every good bachelor party starts with a trip to the spa, right?" I asked.

"This one does," Jake replied, laughing.

"This is the only time we could fit it in," Carlisle said as he casually checked messages on his phone. "We knew you'd be reluctant to come, so we didn't tell you."

"Why would I be reluctant?" I asked sarcastically. "I mean, what guy wouldn't wanna go to a lady spa for his bachelor party?"

"I'm glad you're okay with it," Edward said as he leaned back in his seat. "I thought you'd be pissed."

I stared at him, fully expecting him to see that I was being sarcastic, but he never cracked a smile. He turned away and started talking with Jasper who was loudly commenting on the spa services listed and described on a large sign. I knew this was a big joke on me, but I was starting to get mad. I didn't like their attitude; somebody should be cracking by now. Instead, they all looked... resigned. Fuck no. No way was I spending my bachelor party here.

"Okay. Ha ha. Funny joke. You got me," I said loudly. "Now call the limo back."

"We keep telling you it's not a joke," Jake whispered. "And cool it a little; we're not the only people here."

Only then did I notice the other people in the lobby, all women. I felt bad for them, but my temper was getting the best of me and I was pretty sure they were about to hear some bad language. I stood in front of the guys and folded my arms as I stared down at them.

"Why'd you pick me up in a limo just to come here?" I asked loudly. "This has to be a joke." Edward and Jasper stared back with blank expressions, Carlisle and Jake looked annoyed that I was making a scene, and my Dad and Seth shook their heads a little.

"We're doing stuff when we leave here," Seth said, whispering like Jake. "The girls want us to get manicures and stuff, and our nails might not be dry so we didn't wanna drive."

"Our _nails_ won't be dry?" I shouted, after I stopped laughing. They were laying this on pretty thick. "Oh, okay. What color I'm supposed to get? Red?"

"We're getting clear polish," Jake said, shaking his head like I was stupid. "Sit down, and stop making a scene. You think we wanna be here? No. But the girls said we had to."

"So, let me get this straight," I said, not giving a shit that all the other people in the lobby had started gawking at me. "Bell doesn't even do her own fucking nails, but she wants me to get mine done? Sure." I did sit back down, laughing the whole time.

"This ain't a joke," Jasper said. He had the nerve to look pissed off, which made me laugh harder.

"It's not just about nail polish," my Dad, of all people, said. "They soak your hands and feet, and buff all the rough parts. A lot of men get shit like this done all the time. Can't you just suck it up this once to look good for Bella on your wedding day?"

I stared at him as my mouth fell open. I looked from him to each of the others, as they calmly looked back at me. I didn't honestly think my Dad would pull this shit on me, and for the first time, I thought they might really be fucking serious. I didn't have a chance to say anything else because Todd, the last member of our group, sat down next to me.

"Damn, I hope she gives me my massage," he whispered. He'd been hitting on the redhead since we'd come inside.

"You don't waste time, do you?" I asked him with a grin, momentarily forgetting my anger at all these guys.

"I don't like to waste opportunities," Todd replied with a smug-ass grin.

Todd was Vera's son, her only child. At twenty-four, he was five years younger than me, but we had plenty of things in common. He looked a lot like Vera, both were tall, with thick dark hair and green eyes. He was a hit with the ladies anywhere we went.

I'd spent loads of time with Todd since my Dad and Vera moved to Seattle almost two months ago. Vera wanted a lot of renovations done on the family home she and my Dad were living in, and she'd already put my Dad to work on a couple different projects. I'd been helping too, and so had Todd. My future stepbrother was a pretty cool guy. If anybody would give it to me straight it would be him.

"Look, is this shit for real?" I asked him. "Cuz I'm starting to get pissed off."

"Yeah, it's for real, and you can thank your mom, and mine, and all the rest of the women," Todd said as I rolled my eyes.

I could believe that Ma wanted this; she would have thought this was a nice safe tame way for me to spend my bachelor party.

"You need to calm down too," Todd added. "None of us wanna be here either."

"The girls threatened to come with us for the whole night if we didn't get you to do this," Edward said. Again, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe this shit for a minute," I said, loud enough for all of them to hear. "I came in; I played along. When's the joke over?"

Before any of them could respond, a tall black woman dressed in the same uniform as the redhead walked into the lobby from a hallway to the right.

"Edward!" she said as he stood and hugged her. "Always great to see you."

"Hi, Shawn," he replied, smiling. "Thanks for this. We know it was really short notice."

"Anything for the husband of our best customer," she replied as all the guys laughed. Hmmm. So this was Tiny's spa. That wasn't really a shock. Even though Tiny probably had licenses to do everything they did here, I knew she probably couldn't do all this stuff to herself.

"Now where's the guest of honor?" Shawn asked with a bright smile. Everyone turned to look at me.

"This is Emmett, the groom," Edward said. I shook Shawn's hand and then Edward introduced her to the others.

"Welcome, guys," Shawn said, looking way too fucking excited. "Our male guests usually like a little more privacy, so you'll have your own rooms. Let me introduce you to the team you'll be working with."

Three more women, all dressed in uniform too, came forward and introductions were made all around. I didn't want to be rude, so I shook hands with all of them, even though I was starting to get _really _mad. The bachelor party was supposed to be about the guy. Who cared what the women wanted? They were doing their own shit.

I noticed all the guys standing as Shawn talked, so I did too.

"Edward and Carlisle, you're with me," she said, looking at her clipboard. "Emmett and Steve are with Cara, Jake and Jasper with Lisa, and Todd and Seth you go with Joan."

They all dutifully followed their respective spa ladies down the hall. I just stood there as my Dad followed Cara.

"C'mon, Emmett," she said with a bright smile. "I don't bite." Everyone laughed all the way down the hallway except for me.

We passed a large room with a big sunken tub in the floor with chairs and towels and tables all over the place. I noticed everyone going into different rooms down the hall, and then Cara stopped in front of one of them.

"I'll step out while you change into your robes," she said. "I'll be back in a second."

Without actually entering the small room, I looked inside. There were two massage tables, and robes on pegs on the wall with slippers underneath for us. So, I was supposed to fucking get undressed too?_ No, I don't fucking think so._

I heard laughter from some of the other guys in their rooms, and I watched as my Dad actually sat on one of the benches and started unlacing his shoes. Fuck what the women wanted; I'd had enough.

"What kind of fucking bachelor party is this?" I shouted.

Dad couldn't answer me because he started laughing his ass off. Then I heard snickers from out in the hallway too, which got closer as all the guys and the spa ladies piled into the room as my still-laughing father tied his shoe back up. There was a chain reaction of laughing, yelling, and clapping among all the guys.

"You should have seen your face," Seth said, grabbing his stomach as he laughed.

"I thought we were gonna have to really get undressed," Todd said as he laughed. "You really bought it."

I was too relieved to be mad, and I laughed along with the others. I had definitely been pranked.

"Very funny everybody," I said. "You got me. Now let's go, fellas."

Shawn, still laughing, walked over and stood beside me. "We promised Alice we'd take a few pictures before you leave."

We took a bunch of pictures with the ladies at the spa, some in the sunken tub room, and some in the lobby. I don't think anybody ever stopped laughing. I had to admit, the shit was pretty hilarious, especially now that I knew I wouldn't be spending my bachelor party here.

The limo waited outside, and we wasted no time piling back into it.

"Now the question is, which one of you fuckers thought that shit would be funny?" I asked. They all howled again.

"It _was_ funny," Carlisle said, wiping his eyes. "We didn't even think we'd be able to get you in the door." They started all laughing again.

"I almost lost it when Seth brought up the nail polish," my Dad said, clutching his stomach and setting off another round of yucks at my expense.

"You were so mad," Jake said, leaning against the door and slapping his thigh while he kept right on laughing.

"So was this Tiny's idea?" I asked Edward.

"No," he replied, his face bright red from laughing so hard. "It was our idea, but she goes there all the time and told me she'd ask. Shawn thought it was hilarious, and she's one of the owners, so she arranged it all."

"I think you were a very good sport, lasting as long as you did," my Dad said with a huge grin.

"I think so too," I said, grinning back. "Where to now?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Jake said as the others laughed. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

* * *

We sat around a small table in the private suite at Caius's night club. Through a massive one-way mirror, more like a wall really, we watched the random guys down on the club floor trying to hit on women.

"I am _not _sorry to leave that life behind," I said.

"I never had that life," Edward said as we laughed. "And I'm very thankful for that."

"I was never one to troll the clubs," Carlisle said. "But I like having a steady woman in my life. Even if she is a little... abrasive... at the moment." We fell out laughing; that was a very nice way to put Rose's current pregnant... attitude.

"It's nice to 'ppreciate the fairer sex," Jasper said, eyeing the hostesses around the room. "But I like what I got with Esme. There comes a time when ya need to settle down. My friends, we are lucky bastards."

He raised his beer and we clinked glasses and bottles. I couldn't have said it any better myself. Nobody had to tell me how lucky I was to be marrying Isabella Marie Swan.

"I'll be right back," Edward said suddenly. He stood and checked his phone.

"You better not call Alice," Carlisle said. "We all agreed, no talking to each other tonight, except for emergencies."

"I won't," Edward said with a smile as he walked away. "I need to check on my other girl." He meant Tia, and I had to smile too. Carlisle and Jasper left to go take a closer look at the action at one of the poker tables while I looked on from my seat.

I couldn't actually believe how much the guys had done for me in the name of my bachelor party. It turned into an evening-long event with four components; the first had been the fake stop at the spa. After that, the guys took me to a rally car racing school. We trained for an hour then drove the actual cars for an hour. Even in the rain, we had a fucking awesome time.

I thought that was plenty, but then they'd taken me to a really nice steakhouse for a guys' dinner with some of the other dads and uncles who would be attending the wedding. Then, we'd come here, to the private owner's suite at Caius's night club for a poker night. A poker night hosted by six women... six hot-as-hell _topless_ women. All in all, I had quite enjoyed, and was still enjoying, my bachelor party events.

"You're the guest of honor; you shouldn't be over here all by yourself." Hostess Carol - and her tits - stood beside me. She wore nothing more than a tuxedo bow tie, shirt cuffs on her wrists, shiny black panties, and heels. I tried not to be distracted; I tried.

"I'm good," I said. "Thanks for checking on me."

"Can I interest you in one of these beauties?" She held open a box of cigars that probably cost triple whatever I thought they did.

"No thanks," I replied with a smile. I was trying not to look at her tits, I really was, but I wasn't having very much success.

"I don't know who you're marrying," she said, apparently not bothered by my wandering eyes, "but she's a lucky girl. If you flashed those dimples at me all the time, I'd give you anything you wanted, and then some."

Of course, that made me smile wider, causing my dimples to show even more.

"Yeah, I need to get away from you," she said as she laughed. "You know where to find me if you need something, honey."

"I guess citywide smoking bans don't apply to Caius Cullen," Edward said as he returned and we shared a laugh.

"Seriously," I replied.

It was a well-known fact that smoking was banned in most public places in Seattle, including night clubs. Yet, Caius had just lit up a cigar and so had a few other guys. Some of those air purifier things sat on tables around the room to help with the smell.

"How's Tia?" I asked Edward.

"My Mom said she fell asleep while I was talking to her," he said, completely unable to stop grinning. She'd only been here a month, but we'd all fallen for her. She was the first kid in the gang. Our lives had changed quite a lot in the six months we'd known each other, and they obviously would continue to do so.

Here I was, surrounded by a bunch of my favorite guys and six of the sexiest women I'd ever seen, and I was feeling all emotional about Edward talking to his little girl. I'd turn thirty soon, and I definitely felt ready to settle down and marry Bella. It was time.

"These ladies are hot as hell," Todd said, as he stopped by our table. "This is a great fuckin' party!"

"I have to agree," I said as Edward laughed. I sat back again as they talked, this time thinking about how lucky I was to know these guys at all.

Except for Seth who went home with Charlie and Billy after the steak dinner, all of us who'd gone to the spa and the racing school were here: me, Jake, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, my Dad, and Todd. Of course, Caius was here; it was his club after all. Rose's father and younger brother were here too, plus Jasper's dad, two uncles, and youngest brother. Vera's brother and his son, both of whom I was pretty close to as well, rounded out the group of sixteen.

A year ago, Fe had been alive and I didn't even know Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. On top of that, I had practically no relationship with my Dad. Now they were all in my life, and so were some of their friends and families. I missed Fe so bad it hurt sometimes, but my life had _never _been this good. I was happy, really happy.

"What are you sittin' here overthinkin'?" Jasper asked, plopping down, beer in hand, in the chair right beside me. Carlisle had returned as well. I smiled and shook my head.

"Last year this time, I didn't even know you guys; now you're in my fucking wedding. Last year this time, I didn't know if Bell would ever marry me. It's crazy to think about."

"That it is," Jasper said. "I always planned to go back home after school and work there, so I never got close to people here. But then I met Esme, right when I was almost done the program, and all my plans went right out the window. Then, cuz of her, I met y'all. You're right; it's crazy to think about, but it's a real good thing."

"If it wasn't for you guys," Carlisle added, chiming in, "I'm fairly sure Rose would have divorced me by now, and I'm not kidding. I'm a better person because of you. All of you. You're not alone in feeling this way, Emmett."

"Life is definitely more interesting with you three around," Edward said with a smirk.

We stared at each other, grinning, no more words about the subject were needed. It was fate that we all met, and we knew it and accepted it.

"You likin' all this?" Jasper asked, looking around the room.

"It's cool," I said. "Nice way to end my single life. I'm surprised you signed off on something like this though. Isn't this demeaning to women and their psychology and all that?"

He laughed. I knew Jasper had probably been the ringleader in asking that women be here as entertainment. That PhD after his name wasn't fooling any damn body. Jasper's degree might as well be in sexology because that's practically all the motherfucker talked about.

"I'm not here as a psychologist," he said, still laughing. "I'm here as a guy tryin' to help these nice young ladies pay their bills. That's all." We all laughed, and raised our glasses in toast again.

"Sorry, boys," my Dad said as hoots, screams, and hollers erupted around one of the two sturdy poker tables. I had a feeling that this wasn't the first poker game this suite had seen.

I had no idea if it was legal to be gambling here, but I knew Caius didn't give a shit either way. The guys who were here were playing with real money, and they were very serious. We had two games going at first, but it was clear which of us were just playing around and which were serious.

Now, there were about seven guys seriously playing while the others watched as they ate and drank and talked to the hostesses. Caius, my Dad, and Jasper's uncle Roy were clearly the best players. Jake was the only one of us younger guys even close to their level, and he'd just lost because he was on his way over to our table.

"I'm pretty sure your Dad has made about five grand already," Jake said to me as he smirked. He took a swig of beer and sat across from me, shaking his head.

"And how much of that was from you?" I asked.

"About five hundred," he said with a chuckle as the rest of us laughed.

I couldn't lie; it made me proud to see my Dad kicking ass at poker. But it also made me a little nervous. He'd been doing great so far, not falling into any of his old vices. I didn't know if he'd ever been much of a gambler anyway, but I didn't want him to be lured back into any of the old habits that might start him drinking again. I didn't think I needed to worry though; my Dad was too afraid of Vera's wrath to try any of his old dumb shit, and for that I was grateful.

"At least you made it to the big boys' table," Edward said to Jake. "We suck too bad."

"Hey, Jasper," Jake said, "isn't one of your uncles married to the minister? Is she okay with him being here?" I had wondered the same thing.

"My uncle Luke," Jasper said with a smirk as he looked over at the table where all the guys in his family were getting dealt into the next poker game. "Like he always says, she wasn't a minister when he met her, and he ain't one now." We all chuckled and shook our heads; Jake went back to watch the poker game.

"You're still on your first beer? You're the guest of honor. That's no way to party!" When I looked up, hostess Jeanie - and her tits - were right beside me.

"I'm good. I'm not much of a drinker anymore." I held up my still half full bottle of beer to show her I didn't need a refill. I never drank much anyway, but now that I felt healthy again, I only drank on special occasions. She asked Carlisle and Jasper if they needed anything else, but they declined too.

"You know where to find me when you're ready," Jeanie said, tossing back her long hair. "I'm the pretty one." We laughed along with her and watched her walk away in her very skimpy barmaid sort of outfit.

I suspected that Caius had picked all the women, and I had to give that old bastard credit, he had good taste. Each of the hostesses had a different look and a different uniform, if the few clothes they had on counted as a full uniform. The three women running the poker games wore fedora hats, panties, heels, and different colored ties. That was it.

All of the women were gorgeous, yet different. Their hair varied from short to long, curly to straight, blonde to brunette. Their tits were all sizes too: some real, some fake, some larger, some smaller. It was quite a... _display_.

"This is a great sendoff," I said to Carlisle and Jasper as we all grinned at each other.

"If it's too tame, blame me," Edward said. "Trust me, some of the others were up for a lot more."

"This is plenty," I said as Carlisle and Jasper smirked at each other. "I'm having a great time."

I was glad there hadn't been any stripping or lap dances, even though I kind of suspected if any of the guys asked, the ladies might help them out privately if that's what they wanted_. _

I would have played along if they had stripped in front of me or gave me a lap dance, but I wouldn't have felt right having some strange chic grinding all over me when I knew I was getting married in less than two days. Somehow, just admiring the team of six topless women didn't seem _quite _as bad. And they were getting great tips, so they were making a good amount of money on top of whatever they were being paid.

"Are you ready for something to eat yet?" Hostess Bridget asked me with her hand on my shoulder. "The wings are great; at least try some of those." She was in charge of the food, and her outfit was nothing more than a see-through apron, a thong, and high-heeled boots. Hot.

"I'm fine, thanks," I replied.

"I'll take some, please," Edward said. "With blue cheese dressing."

"I'd like more of those potato skins, darlin'," Jasper said, causing her to blush. Having been friends with the guys for just about six months now, I knew them fairly well, and Jasper definitely used that drawl to his advantage. Women practically melted at his feet; he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Coming right up," she said. "What about you, CJ?" She turned to Carlisle and grinned.

"Nothing for me, thanks," he said as he laughed.

"Be back in a minute," she said. When she left, we all turned back to Carlisle, curious about his new nickname.

"CJ... Caius Junior," he said as we all guffawed. "They've been calling me that all night."

We talked and laughed more as Jake joined us again. We watched the club down below, the increasingly rowdy poker game, and our lovely hostesses. What a fucking great night.

"Here we go, fellas," Bridget said returning with the wings and potato skins, which looked and smelled pretty awesome. My thoughts must have shown on my face because she smiled.

"I'll bring more," she said with a grin. "Anything special for you?" she asked Jake.

"More of what you just brought would be great," he said. She turned away, and almost immediately after she left, Jeanie was back with more drinks for everyone else. She held up another beer to me and chuckled when I shook my head no again.

Since more food was on the way, Edward and Jasper reluctantly shared the trays that had just come.

"It's my party," I said as I managed to snag a hot wing.

I watched my Dad at the poker table. He briefly looked up, caught my eye, and grinned before turning back to the game. He'd certainly made a lot of mistakes in his life, many of which impacted _my _life, but I loved having him back. We were still getting to know each other better, and we talked and hung out more than we had in years. I loved having him around.

I thought of what he said to me at the steak dinner, and it meant a lot. Everyone had gone around the huge dinner table after our meal and spoke about me and Bell, or about marriage in general. My Dad had said:

"_I'm just proud of how you turned out, in spite of me not being around. I would say do the opposite of everything I did."_

I appreciated him acknowledging his mistakes, and for being proud of me for what I'd accomplished. That wasn't the sort of feedback I got from Ma. I smiled as I thought of what Charlie had said, which was basically a warning for how I better take care of his little girl.

"_Just remember, I gotta lot of guns, and even more free time. I get plenty of target practice in. I might be older, but I'm still a great shot." _

Everyone had laughed, but Charlie meant that shit. He said all the time that having Bella was the best thing he'd ever been a part of. Then there was Seth, and I was surprised that he'd been serious, not his usual jokester self. I was moved by what he'd said.

"_I feel like you're my big brother, and you make my sister really happy. Be good to her." _

Some of the older guys, like Rose's, Jasper's, and Edward's fathers, had given more practical advice.

"_The key to a good marriage is finding yourself a good hobby," said Don, Rose's Dad._

"_Don't ever do all the stuff on your honey-do list," Edward's Dad, Tony, advised. "She'll just keep adding more stuff to it." _

"_Umm, what's a honey-do list?" I asked. _

"_A never-ending list of shit your wife'll wantcha to do," Terry, Jasper's Dad, said. _

"_Honey, do the lawn, then do the windows, and so on and so forth," Edward's Dad said as the others laughed. _

Some of the guys offered suggestions in line with their personalities.

"_I've never been married, and I won't ever be," Caius said, "but you and Bella are clearly happy together so I wish you the best. I would just say always be the man. Women like when we're in control, no matter what they say."_

"_I'm not married yet myself," Waylon noted, "but I'd say never forget the power of prayer. Have faith; get a relationship with God." _

He and Ma would have been married as soon as the divorce had been final last month, but they didn't want to overshadow my wedding. Theirs would happen soon though.

"Here we go, guys," Bridget said returning with two trays of wings. Carol helped her, and she set down another plate of potato skins and a giant tray of nachos. Jeanie returned too, placing a bottled water and a soda in front of me; I'd asked for neither, but I appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you," I said.

"This is your party; we want you happy," Jeanie said.

"I am," I replied with a big smile. "You're doing great. Giving me a great sendoff." She smiled widely at us before walking off. I heard her whisper something about dimples to Carol and they looked back at me and giggled to each other; I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like to make a toast," I said, raising my beer bottle as the others followed suit. "To the best friends a guy could have. Thank you. This has been a great night. And I really mean that shit." We clinked bottles and went back to the business of eating, drinking, and generally enjoying the night.

I had no idea what the girls had planned for Bell, but I only hoped she was having half as good a time as I was.

* * *

**BPOV**

"What the hell kind of bachelorette party_ is_ this?" I asked with a dark chuckle. "I'm not some 50's housewife."

I crossed my arms and sank back into the plush cushions of my seat in the living room of the posh hotel suite, looking around at my sister and my so-called friends. I didn't have many expectations of what a bachelorette party should entail; I'd actually never even been to one. But I knew good and well that it shouldn't consist of back-to-back, hour-long sales demonstrations, first for Tupperware and then for Dyson vacuum cleaners. I liked jokes, but they'd taken this one a little too far.

They all started cackling with laughter, and I realized that I had indeed been pranked.

"I thought you'd say something after the Tupperware," Rose said, clutching her bulbous stomach as she laughed. I hoped all that laughing wasn't depriving the baby of any air.

"We brought Joe and Tina here to prank you, but I really can't wait to get my vacuum," Alice said with a grin, referring to the two salespeople. "We've got dog hair and Cheerios in every nook and cranny, all over the house these days."

"I didn't know you could arrange demonstrations like that," Tori said. "They really knew their stuff, but I felt bad for Joe. You were practically shooting daggers at the poor guy."

"Well, his thirty-minute demo was twenty-nine minutes too long," I said. While I found the Dyson vacuum cleaner, as expertly demonstrated by Joe, highly advanced, I could have just watched a thirty-second commercial on YouTube or something.

Again, everyone laughed to the point of tears as Tori and I grinned at each other. Tori and I had bonded quite a bit since my birthday party. She worked at Greenie's restaurant with her Mom, Lauren, and spent as much time as she could with her favorite aunt, Vera.

Now that Vera and Steve lived in Seattle, Em and I ate at least one meal a week at their house. As a result, we'd met more members of Vera's huge family than we could count. I saw Tori there often, and could relate to her. She was just a year younger than me; she spoke her mind and worked her ass off. We were cut from the same cloth.

"I'm glad people actually ordered stuff, so it wasn't a waste of their time," I said with a chuckle. Alice and Rose both had ordered vacuums, and Esme and a few others ordered large sets of Tupperware. I actually would have too, because I could never have too many containers with as much as I cooked, but I already asked for several sets of containers on the wedding registry.

"I really need that Tupperware," Claire said, chuckling as well. "I can't wait to get mine either."

I smiled fondly at Claire, my former assistant from my old job with the Seattle Humanities Initiative. She had absolutely saved me by keeping order there amidst the chaos when Em's brother died and I'd missed so much time. I valued her friendship and like Tori, her best friend, I'd learned so much more about her since my birthday party.

"You can actually blame Charlie," Leah said to me, wiping her eyes and rubbing her own swollen belly as she laughed too.

"Oh, god," I groaned. My father always made snide comments about my cleaning skills or lack thereof.

"He overheard me talking to Mom about what to do for your party," Leah said. "Then, he says, 'Too bad they don't have happy homemaker classes; she's never been one for doing her chores.'"

"My father, the male chauvinist," I said as everyone laughed harder and I shook my head.

"I didn't know it was Charlie's idea," Esme said, frowning a little.

"Don't think too badly of him," I replied. "It's really not his fault. He's spoiled."

"My Mom does all the cleaning and cooking," Leah said, smiling. "And us kids too when we were growing up."

"Charlie only cleans when it's related to his fishing gear or his catches," I said, grinning warmly at my sister.

"We had to fend for ourselves," Rose said. Her sister, Vicky, nodded in agreement. "Tanya was too preoccupied for ordinary stuff like cooking and cleaning."

A knock on the door caused everyone to look around.

"What next, a mop salesman?" I asked rolling my eyes as they all cracked up again.

"No," Leah said, still laughing. "This'll be the grub."

As Esme went to get the door, I smiled around the room. I knew that at some point, the evening would take a decidedly more salacious turn - I knew my sister too well - but so far, I enjoyed the time spent with my friends. Since my surprise party, my schedule and Em's had changed dramatically, and free time to chat had been rare.

Em resigned from Hike Washington right before Thanksgiving. He was busy planning for his business with Jake. Then, we'd both been spending quite a bit of time with not only Vera and Steve, but also Jane and Waylon. I didn't have enough words to describe how happy it made Em having Steve around, and Jane actually seemed exponentially less hateful as well.

In addition to meeting our new extended families, we'd been finalizing plans for the holidays and for the wedding, and I'd immersed myself in my new research job. And as always, we tried to fit in time with the gang. Hectic didn't fully describe the past several months.

"Wow, this is so much," I said as I watched the hotel wait staff set up two carts full of food on several tables. "This is amazing; the decorations too. Thank you all. So much."

Just a few hours ago, we'd all piled into Rose's Q7 and Alice's Denali and arrived here at the hotel. We'd been led up to a huge suite with amazing views all around. As usual when Esme and Alice were involved, the room was decorated beautifully. I wouldn't have thought it was a bachelorette party at all. The only thing that indicated that it _was_ a bachelorette party was the "Bachelorette" sash they made me wear almost as soon as we walked in the door.

"You're very welcome," Esme said.

"We sort of like you," Rose said with a smirk. "So don't act so surprised, bitch."

"I am surprised," I replied seriously. "This is so much. The suite and everything you're already doing for the wedding. I..."

"We're happy to do it," Alice said. "Besides, we all need a break from our families too. It's just as much for us as for you."

"Don't get mushy," Leah said. "You know we love you. Now, let's eat!"

They made me go first, and I took some of the gourmet nachos. Tori handed me a virgin margarita as well; I sipped it and ate as I watched the others fix their plates and settle into seats around me. With both Leah and Rose pregnant, no alcohol would be served tonight. But really, none of us drank much anyway. Clearly at this party, food would replace libations.

"And this is for dessert, Bella." Claire placed an ornately decorated cake at the center of the table in front of us.

"It's an ice cream cake," Esme said. "Cake Batter flavor. Emmett said it's your favorite." I let out a moan of satisfaction which caused more laughter. Yes, these people knew and loved me.

"This is perfect," I finally managed to say. "And thanks for keeping the group small. This is nice." Leah, Rose, Vicky, Alice, Esme, Tori, and Claire made the perfect group. And unbelievably, last year this time, I hadn't known half of them. I was lucky, so lucky, to know them all.

"Just be glad we kept Renée from coming," Leah said. "She kept asking what_ we_ were doing for your bachelorette party. When I told her that _she _was not included in the _we_, she wasnot happy."

"Sorry, but thanks," I said, laughing.

We talked, laughed, ate, and took guesses as to what the guys were doing. The atmosphere was easy and relaxed; a perfect night with the women closest to me.

"So what time does the stripper get here?" I asked.

"Who says there's a stripper?" Esme asked as the others chuckled.

"I know my sister," I said looking directly at Leah. "She'll see this as a great opportunity to embarrass me by having some guy waving his junk in my face." Everyone tried not to spit out food as they laughed. Leah just stared back at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Would we really do something as cheesy as getting you a stripper?" Alice asked.

"_You_ wouldn't," I said. "But Leah would."

"Your opinion of me is a little disturbing," Leah said, barely able to keep a straight face. "Accurate, but disturbing." We laughed and went back to our meal.

* * *

"Shouldn't somebody have stopped me from eating so much?" I asked, rubbing my overly full stomach. "I have to fit into that dress."

"Nobody told you to eat all that cake," Leah said, as she polished off what had to be a third bowl of salad.

Leah normally had as much of a sweet tooth as I did, but she didn't have much of one now that she was pregnant. However, she ate salads like they were going out of style. Rose was the total opposite and because she was eating so much junk, as Carlisle called it, he'd been making her exercise with him regularly. She was not happy, but she was doing it.

When I could sit no more, I stood to walk around and throw away my plates. I felt a presence behind me and I thought it was Leah, but I was wrong.

"Thanks for being okay with me coming," Vicky said cautiously. "I wasn't sure you'd want me here." Vicky and Rose were together often, and I'd seen her in the parking lot a few times between our buildings. I wasn't as close to her as Rose, but I definitely liked Vicky.

"I'm very glad you're here," I said. "You're one of us now. Other than the fact that you lust after my fiancé, you're pretty okay." She laughed rather loudly and grinned at me.

"You're lucky you met him before I did," she said smugly. "He'd have been mine."

"Guess you snoozed and lost," I said, grinning right back at her. She poured herself more virgin margarita and drank it with a sour expression.

"This is good, but _wrong_," she said as we both chuckled.

"We have to be considerate of our preggo sisters," I said.

"I know," she said. "I'm glad your sister's back too. I love Rose, you know I do, but her life's so perfect now with CC de Rich." I snorted as I laughed at her name for Carlisle.

"If I had to hear all the pregnancy talk too," she added, "I think I might have slit my throat by now."

"I wouldn't put it quite so violently," I said as I laughed, "but I agree. Leah gets obsessive about stuff and I'm glad she's got Rose to talk to about the pregnancy."

Especially since they were only about a month apart in their pregnancies, and it was the first pregnancy for both of them, Rose and Leah talked regularly and had become fast friends. They even went to the same obstetrician. Like Vicky, I found myself very happy that they had each other to share all their experiences with.

"Time for gifts," Rose yelled from the main room. Vicky surprisingly leaned forward and gave me a quick hug before she turned and walked into the main room. I followed, getting a little emotional. They'd all paid for this suite, and all the food, and now gifts. And they'd bought gifts for the wedding too. Wow.

When I entered the main room, they all sat at attention grinning at me and pointing towards a special seat for me with a gauzy bow on top of it in front of a table laden with boxes. Before I sat down, I turned to them.

"I really can't thank you all enough," I said. "I'm grateful to know each one of you. Last year this time, I didn't know most of you. Now you're all in my wedding."

In addition to Leah, Jake, and the gang, we also asked Seth to be in the wedding. I didn't want my little brother left out. Then, Em wanted Todd to be in it too because they would be stepbrothers soon. So I'd asked Tori and Claire to be in the wedding to even out the numbers. We'd have six bridesmaids and six groomsmen, far more than I'd ever thought possible: Leah and Rose, Esme and Alice, and Tori and Claire, as well as Jake and Seth, Edward and Jasper, and Carlisle and Todd.

"Yes, we're wonderful," Alice said with a grin. "Open your gifts. Now!"

They all seemed as eager as Alice, so I said nothing else and sat on my designated chair. Alice fixed my bachelorette sash, and Rose snapped a few pictures.

"This is so perfect," I said as I opened a huge box from Claire and Tori. They'd given me an assortment of creams, body sprays, and lotions from Bath and Body Works; they'd even included sanitizers and sunscreen.

"You always used to borrow mine," Claire said with a big smile.

"Thanks so much," I replied. "I'll need this sunscreen for the honeymoon. And it's broad spectrum too. Cool."

"Ours next," Rose said, pushing another box towards me.

"How did you know?" I asked with a chuckle. "Yet another thing I hadn't had a chance to get yet."

"You're very predictable," Rose said as she smirked at me. "I knew bikinis wouldn't be high on your priority list." Rose and Vicky gave me five swimsuits, not all bikinis despite what Rose said, and two wraps for the beach.

"Has he told you where you're going yet?" Esme asked.

"No," I said, grinning. "He still says it's a surprise. I know it's Hawaii, but I don't know where."

Em and I both couldn't wait for our honeymoon. I'd been many places around the world with Aro, but very few places outside of Seattle with Em.

"Thanks Alice and Esme," I said, as I opened their huge box next.

"Notice that we didn't include any heels," Esme said.

"But the patent leather sandals are dressy enough for dinner out," Alice added.

"And I appreciate that," I said, chuckling.

They'd given me all the accessories I could possibly need for my trip, including a floppy hat, two pairs of sunglasses, and two handbags: a small white leather one and a much larger straw-looking one. They'd also gifted me several pairs of sandals and flip flops, and three simple dresses that would be appropriate for casual or dinner wear.

"Thank you all so much," I said, beaming. "I barely have to pack anything else. If I make it out of the room, I'll be sure to use these." Everyone laughed. As nice as all these gifts were, I hoped I wouldn't need them. I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in bed with Em for the whole week we'd be away.

"One more," Leah said, way too sweetly. I opened the box and rolled my eyes.

"I should have known _somebody_ would force some lingerie on me," I said as I shook my head and examined the flimsy pieces of lace and satin inside of the box.

"Mom and Renée insisted," Leah said with a big grin. "There's one piece from each of us." I gave a little shudder at the thought of my mothers picking out lingerie for me, and everyone laughed.

"It's a damn shame that your honeymoon is your first real vacation together," Rose said, shaking her head.

"I know, but we'll make the most of it," I said. I couldn't seem to stop smiling as I carefully looked through all my gifts as the others chatted around me.

Someone knocked on the door, and the resulting titters, snickers, and giggles around the room tipped me off that my party was about to get significantly more _spicy_.

* * *

Hope, the lingerie retailer turned adult product hawker, seemed like such a nice woman. I recognized her from the store Alice and Rose took me to way back when they made me over in my successful attempt at seducing Em.

Yet, I couldn't reconcile her quiet, demure, somewhat plain, appearance with the intrusive, painful-looking products she calmly demonstrated for us now. Some of the beads, restraints, clamps, and other tools seemed downright dangerous.

After listening to Hope's adult version of show and tell for the last half hour, I teetered on the edge of my tolerance. Thank goodness I'd had the sense to sit a little away from the others. I almost bolted five minutes ago when she'd pulled out several giant dildos and vibrators that I swore were bigger than my forearm. I didn't know how much more I could take. I had a feeling I'd need to make a quick getaway soon.

"As you can see," Hope continued, holding up the latest insane-looking device, "the tip is shaped like a tongue; it even feels fleshy. Imagine what that would be like touching your..."

And that was enough for me. In a flash, I quietly slipped away as the others passed the device around, squealing and laughing the whole time. I went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror for a few minutes, then I flushed the toilet and ran the water in the sink to make my departure seem legitimate.

"Yeah, put me down for one of these." I heard Vicky yell loud and clear. I lingered for a few more minutes until I felt confident they didn't miss me. I couldn't hide in here for the rest of the night, but I certainly couldn't fathom going back out there.

What I learned from this portion of my bachelorette party was that I was a fucking prude compared to some people in the world. I loved Em, but no way in hell would I let him tie me up and restrain me... with anything. Clearly, while I had been spending my life reading and studying the business of books, people in the adult pleasure industry had been developing every possible product they could think of to enhance people's sex lives. What products Hope didn't have with her, she used her laptop to show us from her website. The sheer amount of apparatus available shocked me.

I'm sure Leah thought this would be a big joke, but it wasn't funny to me, not at all. It was kind of making me depressed actually. Was this what normal people were doing? Was I boring Em? I liked hard, aggressive sex sometimes, but I never used all those toys and_ implements._ Em seemed happy now. But was this what I had to do to keep him from getting bored?

"Come in here with me," Alice whispered from the doorway of one the bedrooms of the suite. I quickly followed her inside. She'd been uncharacteristically quiet during the presentation, and had slipped off about fifteen minutes ago, right after the bondage discussion.

"I didn't realize you never came back," I said as I sat beside her on the bed.

"Those horny asses never even noticed," she replied. "We're safe in here."

"Not going back then?" I asked.

"Nope," Alice said with a snort. "I've seen enough. I'm not sticking anything mechanical up my cooch. Not happening." I snorted too and we giggled together.

"I find it interesting that the two people here who've been in relationships the longest are _not _out there with the sex toys," I said.

"Good point," she said, smiling. "You're not going back out either?"

"No, I'm done," I said and without meaning to, I felt myself frown.

"What's that look for?"

I shrugged and played with the edge of the comforter.

"You know how Emmett feels about you," Alice said. "I hope you're not doubting that."

"It makes me wonder if this is expected," I said. "I know Emmett seems happy now, but what if that's what he wants, but was afraid to ask me."

"I don't know," she said. "I feel like all that stuff is for special occasions, you know? Not every day use. Like if you want to spice things up once in a while."

"All those toys are just not me," I said. "Hell, I didn't even know half that stuff existed."

"Your sister just did this as a fun thing to get us all talking," Alice said. "Nobody says you have to use any of that stuff, now or ever. There might come a time when things start to get a little boring and you want a little extra fun. Now you know some of the things that are out here. It doesn't mean you have to use them. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you and Edward use toys?" It dawned on me that Alice was the perfect person to ask. She'd been married to Edward for as long as Em and I had been dating, and they'd been together for years before that.

"I don't mind," she replied. "We've never used a single toy, and I think we're just fine. He's definitely still interested."

"But what do you do to spice things up?" I asked.

"He loves me in costumes and lingerie," Alice said with a grin, clearly reliving some memories.

"So really, Alice," I said more seriously. "You never feel... bored... after all these years?"

"Honestly, I _do _get a little bored with sex. But I don't get bored with Eds, if that makes any sense. I could really be happy with sex once or twice a month." My eyes widened and I stared at her. That was surprising; I liked sex and never felt like I had enough.

"Is it uncomfortable for you?"

"No," she said. "It's just so much work." I bit my lip in a failed attempt to keep from laughing.

"You know what I mean," she said, smiling back at me. "I'm really busy, and I try to rest when I can. But any time he sees me resting, he thinks that's time we could be having sex. He could have sex every day. That's _never_ gonna happen with me."

"But you don't seem like it's caused a problem or anything," I said. "You don't seem all that upset."

"It hasn't," Alice replied. "I just learned how to give really good blow jobs... and hand jobs too." I choked a little at her bluntness before I cracked up laughing.

"So overall," Alice said when she stopped laughing, "I'd say compromise. Yeah, he'd like more sex, and yeah, I want him to be happy, but I have to do what feels good for me too. And I just can't have all the sex he'd like. But I know that there are plenty of women out there who would happily give him all the sex he wants, so I do what I can. And we're fine."

"We're kind of the opposite," I said, enjoying our conversation. "Now that we finally have time for each other, I kind of want it more. Like all the time."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," she said, smirking at me.

I could feel myself blushing but I didn't care. I didn't talk sex much; Leah wanted too many details or would give me unsolicited details from her own sex life that I didn't care to hear. Rose was just as bad as Leah. Esme, who was so much more confident now than when we'd first met six months ago, loved to talk about her sex life with Jasper too. If pressed, Alice might talk a little about her and Edward, but like me, she kept most of her bedroom antics to herself.

"I just don't want him to get bored," I said. "I don't want _us _to get bored."

"Does he seem bored with you in that way?" she asked.

"That would be a resounding _no_," I said as we both laughed. Em and I, now that we had so much more time together, were doing very well. I just worried about the future.

"There you are then," she said. "Don't let other people pressure you. Those toys are just something extra. Nobody has to use them."

Talking to Alice was exactly what I needed. I felt much more relaxed, even as I heard the others laughing and squealing at the presentation still going on in the living room. Alice's phone rang, distracting us both.

"That's not Edward is it?" I asked in mock accusation. I'd been informed that we were prohibited from talking to the guys tonight and vice versa.

"Liz," she mouthed as she answered the phone. There was no point in me pretending not to listen in, I was sitting right here. Liz apparently was asking something about Tia and the puppies.

"How's Tee?" I asked when she hung up.

"Liz said she just fell asleep."

"You're okay now? With Liz I mean." I still couldn't believe how Liz had accosted Alice over the subject of motherhood.

"We're better," she said. "I think it shocked her that Eds took my side, and she sees that we're really trying to make this work."

"If you don't mind..."

"Curious tonight aren't we?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. That didn't stop me.

"Do you like being a mom?" I asked.

She stared at me with those intense gray eyes for several seconds before she answered. "I don't really feel like a mom, whatever it's supposed to feel like. This isn't really appropriate bachelorette party talk, is it?" She smirked at me again.

"I was under the impression that it was_ my _party and I could talk about what I wanted," I said as she smiled. "How are you really? I've been so busy with everything, I haven't had much of a chance to catch up with you."

"Bella, this isn't really the time. This is a party."

"This is _my_ party, and I asked."

"Fine," she said before laughing when I raised my eyebrow.

"I guess overall, I'm... tired. And I feel odd too," she continued, sitting up a little more. "It's weird that you can just love somebody instantly. But I do. I love that little girl. It's all so hard though, trying to manage work and take care of her."

"Were you both on the same page about being her parents?" I asked. "I didn't think you really wanted kids."

"I've never been keen on the idea of us having kids," she admitted. "How can I be a good mother when I never really had a mother around? It's always bothered me. It's always_ worried _me."

"What about Edward?"

"He says he's happy with whatever I want. We've been so busy since we got married we haven't had time to think about kids much anyway. I think we'd have really thought about it in our thirties, when we were older."

"But... that sounds like you won't be having any."

"I would never say never, but I honestly don't see it happening now. Our family feels right like it is. With Tia, and with Tempo and Fresco. Dogs are a lot of work too you know. My gut tells me this is it. Eds said the same thing the other day."

If Alice and Edward both said they felt that way, then it was a pretty safe bet that there wouldn't be any baby Masens. Those two were borderline psychic.

"Just because you didn't grow up with a mother doesn't mean you won't be good," I said to reassure her. "So far, I think you're doing great with Tia. It's gotta be hard on all of you, but she seems happy and healthy."

"Thanks, but it's hard," she said. "I'm paranoid about everything. She's so little and fragile. I'm nervous about _everything. _What she eats, if she'll be allergic, if she'll really like it with us."

She shrugged and paused. Then she showed me a particularly cute picture she'd taken of Tia and Edward together as we both smiled. Yes, I _definitely_ wanted kids with Em. I wanted my phone filled with pictures of our babies.

"What's it like though?" I pressed, now that I had her talking on the subject. "I mean, one day it's you and Edward, and the next, you have a child."

"We haven't had time to sit and think about it. We've been so busy trying to get her settled in, trying to figure out how she feels, and what she needs, and fixing our schedules..."

"It's great what you two did. Seriously."

"Thanks," she said, her voice breaking. "It's hard, but we love her and she's worth it." I scooted over to hug her.

"Enough about me," Alice said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "What about you? Do you want kids?"

"Definitely," I replied. "We want to start soon. I already stopped my birth control."

"Really?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah," I said. "I heard it can take a while when you get off of birth control before you get pregnant. "

"You sound very sure, very confident. You're not nervous at all?"

"No. We're excited," I said. "If Renée can do it, so can I."

Alice clutched her side as she laughed. Perhaps I could have phrased that a little better, but that's how I felt. My mother, though loving and kind, was a little out there mentally and I had survived. I'd be fine, and I had Sue, Jane, and now Vera to help too.

"Do you want a big family?" Alice asked when she settled down.

"Em does," I said. "I'll have to take it on a baby-by-baby basis." Again, we laughed until we were rudely interrupted by Rose and her big belly.

"You two wusses could at least come out and say goodbye to Hope and thank her," she said bossily. "It was a great presentation."

"Fine," I said, reluctantly dragging myself off of the bed. "We'll come thank her."

"For leaving," Alice whispered behind me as we laughed again.

* * *

"I'm really proud of you all for resisting the urge to get a stripper for my party," I said. It was close to midnight and we all lounged around the bar area, polishing off the rest of the food and cake. "Seriously, I would have hated that."

And I would have. I didn't knock people's choice of career, but having some strange guy grinding all over me would have been a huge turnoff. I only wanted one man to strip for me, and he'd be my husband come Sunday.

"I don't know," Tori said. "It might have been fun."

"You know the guys are seeing all the tits and ass they can handle," Rose said. "It would have only been fair if we had a stripper."

"There's always next year, for Esme," Vicky said.

"I really don't mind being pregnant except for the running to the bathroom all the time," Leah said suddenly as she practically ran down the hall. We all chuckled and laughed at her, but I followed her to make sure she was really all right. Her outburst was a little odd.

On my way though, I thought I heard a knock on the door to the suite again. The others were all loudly talking in the kitchen. I figured someone must have ordered more room service, so I answered.

"Good evening," said a tall beefy guy in a delivery uniform with a few too many buttons undone on his shirt.

"We've got a delivery for Bella Swan," said his similarly dressed partner who was holding a medium-sized package wrapped in brown paper. Internally, I groaned. I couldn't believe they _actually_ got strippers after all their insistence otherwise.

"I'm Bella," I said, trying not to laugh. "Who's the package from?"

"It's a special delivery, a rare book from Mr. Reed A. Classic," the first one said with a very serious expression. I laughed so hard I doubled over and clutched my stomach.

"We need to come in and unwrap it, ma'am," Guy no. 2 said. "Those are our instructions."

"Oh, Leah," I yelled into the suite. "Friends of yours?"

Turning around, I found all of the women looking stricken at having been caught, my sister most of all. After snapping out of her frozen state, she came running over to the door. I caught her trying subtly to shake her head no at the strippers who looked confused.

"Uh, fellas, I think you have the wrong room," she stammered, pushing me aside and stepping into the hallway with them. "Let me help you find the right place." I leaned my head against the door as the others cracked up behind me.

"You'll still get paid," I heard Leah say, "but we've changed our minds. We called the agency; we thought they'd reached you." There was more whispered conversation that I couldn't hear because I started laughing too. I pulled myself from the door, and stood before the others.

"So, was there really a book in the package or what?" I asked. Their screeching howls of laughter gave me my answer.

Still, book or no book, in my humble opinion, my bachelorette party had been pretty freaking fantastic.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1. Hope you enjoyed the bachelor(ette) parties. I had a lot of fun writing them!**

**2. Sorry for the delay in posting as well. My real life is kind of like a bad fanfic right now LOL. Just taking it day by day...**

**3. The wedding will definitely be next; I just can't really give a timeline for it. **

**4. As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
